A Summer To Remember
by EyesOfBlue1993
Summary: Courtney and Jason would be a perfect match but there’s one thing that’s in the way of that.. they hate each other...


**Courtney and Jason would be a perfect match but there's one thing that's in the way of that.. they hate each other. All of Courtney's friends are dating Jason's friends, so they are constantly thrown together not to mention he lives across the hall, and is best friends with her brother. **

**THANKS AMBER FOR THE IDEA! YOUR THE BEST!**

**-----------------**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Courtney sat on her bed in her room, she laid her head in her palm, and sighed. It was the first day of summer and she was as bored as it gets. She called Carly, and left five messages, begging for her call her back. Sighing ounce again, she dragged herself down the stairs. She saw Sonny sitting on the couch watching some show, that didn't particularly interested her. She walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a apple and walked into the family room where Sonny sat looking bored at the TV. She sat next to him, and he looked at her.

"Hey." He said in a bored voice.

"Hey." Courtney said in about the same voice.

"So, what are you doing today?" Sonny asked her.

"Nothing I know of yet. I left five messages for Carly--" Courtney said cutting herself off, when she saw the look on Sonny's face, when she said Carly, and smiled. Her brother and best friend had been dating for about 2 years, and you could totally tell they were in love. "So what are you doing today?" Courtney asked.

"Oh, Jason's coming over today." He said looking over at her again. She tensed up at the sound of that name. "Oh, well I know I'll be leaving today, when is he coming over so I can le--" She was cut off by the door opening and a boy, age of 16 stood in the doorway with blondish-brown hair, spiked up, and the most amazing blue eyes that any girl would fall head over heels for--every girl, other then Courtney Corinthos. When hell freezed over, is when she would every fall for Jason Morgan. She rolled her eyes at him, and got up off the couch, she walked to the front door and grabbed her keys on the key hanger, and looked at Sonny, ignoring Jason.

"I'm going to Carly's." Courtney said pushing Jason out of the way, and won a dirty look from him. She walked out the door and into the warm summer air. She walked to her jeep, and hopped in. She droved the roads of New York, until she reached a average looking house, with a huge backyard. She parked her car on the driveway and jumped out, walked to the front door and knocked. A women with red hair came to the door, and smiled at her.

"Hi Ms. Spencer." Courtney said sweetly.

"Hello Courtney, I suppose you're looking for Carly." She said.

"Yea, is she home?" Courtney asked.

"Yea, she's upstairs in her room." Bobbie said.

"Ok, thanks Ms. Spencer." She said.

"Courtney, it's Bobbie." Bobbie said smiling.

"Ok Bobbie, thank you." Courtney said walking up the stairs to Carly's room. She pushed open the door and saw Carly watching some soap opera.

"Hey Car." She said. Carly glanced at her quickly, and mumbled a hi, then focused her full attention on the TV.

"What are you watching?" Courtney asked.

"All My Children, now shh, JR is apologizing to Babe!" Carly said dramatically which made Courtney roll her eyes. Courtney laid down on Carly's bed looking at the ceiling. So this is what the summer would be like.. boring. With Carly watching soap operas and Jason over at her house. She shuddered at the name. Carly came back to reality as the commercial came on.

"So, what should we do today?" Carly asked.

"Well, we can't go to my place, Jason's over." Courtney said looking disgusted.

"When are you guys, going to get along? I mean, Me and Sonny are together, Liz and Lucky are together, and so are Nikolas and Emily, you guys always see each other, and you still can't stand each other." Carly said.

"Never Carlybabes, I mean I can't stand the guy." Courtney said shuddering again.

"You know.. you two would make a cute couple!" Carly said. "Hmmm.."

"Carly! I know that hmmm, that's your matchmaker hmmm.." Courtney said worried.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Carly said acting innocent.

"Ohh, you know exactly what I'm talking about! YOU CANNOT SET ME UP WITH JASON! Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew!" Courtney said.

"So what do you want to do to today?" Carly said.

"No, no, no, no, no.. don't try and change the subject!" Courtney said.

"I was thinking SHOPPING!" Carly said looking at her excitedly.

"Ok, ok when should we go, now or--" Courtney was caught off by Carly.

"Shhh! All My Children is back on!" She said and Courtney fell back onto Carly's bed. Many things clouding her head up, but one in particular...

_SHE BETTER NOT TRY TO SET ME UP WITH JASON! _

_--------------------------------------_

**I Hope you liked it! I loved writing Carly! lol. My favorite soap opera is AMC, so had to include that in here, and I love Babe/JR so yea. lol. I just want to thank Amber one more time for giving me the idea! Thanks again hun! Please Review.. all you have to do is click the little button that says go, and weee your there! lol. Thanks for reading!**

**Love ya!**

Ashley


End file.
